Forever
by Melzi
Summary: Era uma bela história de amor. Nunca deixou de ser. O que ninguém nunca soube é que as metades, quando separadas, são incompletas e, que quando juntas, inseparáveis. Aqui elas zelam por um elo místico chamado amor.


**Forever**

**Cap. 1 - Tarde de chuva**

Gina acordou de manhãzinha, o sol batia em seu rosto, a incomodando. Levantou-se da cama ainda sonolenta, caminhou até a janela, mas antes de fechá-la, pousou seu olhar na cama, esqueceu o que ia fazer, a partir daquele momento, não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, só conseguia olhar um certo menino que estava dormindo na cama.

Ela pensou como é que ela fora parar naquela cama, naquela cabana _ultimamente_.

Como é que ela pode deixar-se envolver por um sentimento como o que tinha agora em seu coração. Não, não era mais ódio. E muito menos só u desejo . O que ela sentia, era... Ela não sabia explicar com meras palavras, só sabia sentir. Pois um sentimento como aquele era simplismente impossível de descrever. Mais... o que ela sabia era que, quando ele passava do seu lado, as pernas ficavam bambas; ela suava frio. E quando ele olhava para ela, o coração batia mais forte, e um sorriso teimava em aparecer. Mais o pior de tudo, era quando ele falava, era como se estivesse nas nuvens; os seus olhos brilhavam; ela perdia a razão; não respondia mais por seus atos. A verdade era que ele , mexia com cada recanto de sua alma.

Mas como ela pode se envolver? E o pior, com ele? Ele é arrogante, metido, prepotente, estúpido, pretensioso e narcisista...

Olhou para a cama e o viu lá, deitado e dormindo, como um anjo. E se lembrou o porquê dela estar ali, agora, quase todas as noites, total e simplesmente por que o amava. O amava mais que tudo e todos. E isso já bastava para ela correr todos os riscos que estava correndo agora. Desde o início ela sabia que Draco Malfoy era um caminho sem volta. /i

* * *

Era uma tarde chuvosa em Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy estava andando em volta do lago, ignorando a chuva fraca que caía e ensopava suas roupas e seu cabelo. Não havia nada de especial naquela tarde a não ser, talvez, o fato de aquele seria um dos últimos meses que passaria em Hogwarts. Andava distraído enquanto pensava sobre o seu futuro como comensal da morte. Ele não tinha escolhido ser um comensal, aliás, ele não tinha escolha. 

Seu pai, Lucio Malfoy, havia decidido isso quando ele estava no quarto ano. Talvez não fosse má idéia, e talvez fosse. Só ele sabia os danos que ser um comensal viria á trazer, afinal, ele tinha um exemplo dentro de casa. Seu próprio pai era um. Mas não tinha escolha. Esse era o seu futuro, o futuro escolhido pelo seu pai e mesmo não tendo certeza do que realmente desejava, essa estrada era a única que poderia trilhar.

Continuou a andar, quando de repente ouviu um barulho atrás de um moita. "_Quem será que está ai?"_ Pensou Draco se aproximando. Quando ouviu direito, não era um barulho, era um choro, um choro silencioso embalado por soluços. Chegou mais perto da moita, e quando afastou as plantas, viu uma menina de cabelos vermelhos cor-de-fogo e muitas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto, que ele reconhece imediatamente, seu nome era Ginevra Weasley. Ela parecia estar ali á horas, estava tremendo de frio.

- O que você está fazendo fora do castelo, Weasley? - Draco perguntou com o olhar mais arrogante que conseguiu. Ele podia muito bem mandar e desmandar, já que era o monitor chefe. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, para tirá-los do rosto, já que a chuva o deixou completamente ensopado.

- Estou colhendo flores. O que acha Malfoy? - Disse ela irritada, mas com expressões de dor na face. - Eu estava andando por aqui quando tropecei em uma pedra, e minha perna estava doendo muito para eu andar sozinha, então eu tentei chamar alguém, mas todos estavam no castelo devido à chuva. Ai eu aproveitei para colher flores. - As orelhas de Gina estavam vermelhas e o corpo dormente. Á quanto tempo estava ali esperando alguém? Estava cansada, com fome, frio e todo seu corpo doía, sem falar em sua perna direita, na qual uma pedra tinha batido fortemente e agora sangrava um pouco.

- Pode ficar aí colhendo suas flores, tchau. - Ele fez menção de se virar quando ela tocou de leve a mão dele. Draco se virou lentamente e viu uma Weasley fechar os olhos, juntar toda a sua coragem de grifinória e suspirar antes de dizer lentamente.

- Me ajude. - Ela baixou os olhos. Estava se sentindo um lixo por pedir ajuda para Malfoy, mais na falta de alguém melhor, ou melhor, menos pior, ela preferiu se humilhar e pdeir ajuda, mesmo sabendo que ele a esnobaria e ficaria um poço de arrogância, com mil piadinhas depois que isso passasse.

- Uma Weasley Pedindo ajuda para mim, um Malfoy? Vire-se sozinha, não odeia tanto a minha família? Peça para o Weasel e a sangue ruim virem te salvar! Ou melhor, estale os dedos que o Cicatriz vem correndo e abanando o rabinho torto dele. - Disse ele secamente enquanto levantada a sobrancelha.

- Não posso. Por favor. Eu acho que quebrei a perna. Não me deixa aqui sozinha... - Ela suplicou com uma carinha que nem mesmo Lord Voldemort negaria ajudar.

- Tá. Vamos logo, para ninguém me ver te ajudando, Weasley. - Disse ele olhando para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém vendo que ele estava fazendo um "bom ato" e com a Weasley.

Ele a segurou nos braços e foi caminhando até a floresta negra, que era o local seco mais próximo.

- Para onde está me levando? - Disse ela receosa.

- A um lugar aonde eu possa te matar sem ninguém ver, ou ouvir. - Disse ele com um olhar meio pervertido.

- Draco!

-1º eu não te dei intimidade para me chamar de _Draco_, **Weasley **. - Disse friamente. - E 2º Para aonde você acha? Tem uma cabana próxima por aqui. E pare de reclamar você não está em condições...

Ela ficou coradíssima, por causa do comentário, mas como não estava mesmo em condições... Apoiou-se nos braços dele, e começou a andar para o local _seguro_.

Estavam quase entrando na floresta negra quando Gina sentiu uma dor, ela não conseguiu mais se segurar nele, e despencou no chão. Foi muito rápido, e não deu tempo para ele segurá-la. Ele se abaixou.

-Weasley, Você está bem? - Havia certo tom de preocupação na voz de Malfoy, que até ele estranhou.

- AI! Minha perna está doendo muito, **Malfoy**. Ai... - Disse ela quase chorando.

Ele olhou para a perna dela, que estava sangrando bastante, por causa do tombo.

- Consegue andar? - ele perguntou, sem se importar em transparecer preocupação._"o que está havendo Malfoy "_ ele pensou.

- Não. Deixe-me aqui e vá buscar alguém para me ajudar.

- Mais é claro que não. Você acha que eu vou te deixar sozinha na floresta negra, sangrando e na chuva?

- Você e desse tipo de cara. - Ela ficou a olhar para o chão, com medo da reação dele.

- Pare de reclamar. - Disse ele com um olhar Repreensivo, sem se preocupar com o comentário dela.

Ela tentou se levantar, mais caiu novamente no chão molhado. Estava sentindo um dor muito forte.

Draco a olhou por um minuto, e de repente a levantou, pegou-a no colo. De uma forma que ela estranhou: delicadamente. Malfoys sendo delicados com weasleys? _"Não, é só um momento! Só um momento..."_

- Malfoy. Me solta agora. Eu não vou me rebaixar ao nível de ser carregada por um Malfoy! - Ela vociferou.

- Weasley, eu já te disse, **cale a boca**. Que nós já estamos chegando. - Ele olhava para os lados procurando uma trilha. Continuou andando com ela no colo por mais alguns minutos, quando avistou a cabana. Uma cabana pequena, com uma aparência horrível. Suja, largada, e assustadora, na visão de Gina.

Seguiu até a porta, uma porta de madeira com um "D.M" escrito nela.

- Essa cabana... É sua? - Disse Gina meio abobalhada. _"Como alguém tem uma cabana em Hogwarts?"_

- É minha sim. Agora vamos entrando, por que a chuva está forte, eu não quero ficar parado na porta da **minha **cabana, pegando chuva. - O _"minha"_ teve um entonação lastimável, na concepção de Gina

Draco se abaixou e pegou uma chave, em um esconderijo enfeitiçado, e destrancou a porta. Gina olhou para dentro da cabana, não parecia que estava olhando para o mesmo lugar. Era um lugar muito aconchegante, com poucos cômodos: cozinha; sala; banheiro e quarto, tinha algumas janelas, uma lareira e uns móveis. Era linda.

- Vai ficar só olhando? Eu sei que é um lugar simples, mais você não está acostumada com esse LUXO, não é?

- 1º eu gosto das coisas simples da vida. E 2º eu não posso andar, esqueceu? - Ela deu a mão para Malfoy ajudá-la, mais ele fingiu que não viu, e a pegou no colo novamente, botando-a no sofá.

- Eu já te falei para não me pegar no colo o.k? - Disse ela irritada.

- Ta bom Weasley. Deixe-me ver o estrago que você fez na perna... - Ele pegou a perna dela com cuidado para ver o machucado. Ela tinha se machucado mesmo. A perna estava com um sangramento forte. Ele olhou para ela, e viu que ela estava suando.

- Eu sei que eu causo calafrios nas garotas, mais não é uma boa hora, Weasley. - Disse desdenhoso e sarcástico.

- Deixe de ser estúpido, Malfoy. Eu só estou um pouco... - Ela não terminou a frase, por que desmaiou.

- Weasley? Você está bem? -Disse Draco, preocupado com a menina. Ela se aproximou do sofá, e tocou a sua testa. - ela estava ardendo em febre -. Ele deitou-a na cama, e a cobriu com alguns cobertores. Ele até poderia fazer um feitiço na perna da garota, mas como não sabia o qual era o machucado, achou melhor não arriscar. Vai que ele faz um feitiço que faz a perna da garota cair?

Fez um curativo,na perna da garota, que logo parou de sangrar. E foi até a cozinha, esquentou água quente para fazer compresas de água quente na Weasley. _"finalmente algo que a mamãe me disse serviu a algo."_ pensou. Começou a tirar a roupa da Weasley. Foi tirando a capa, a blusa, a saia, e os sapatos.

Ela tinha um corpo delicado, e perfeito. Ele olhou para ela de cima á baixo, reparando em cada milímetro do corpo da ruiva. Sentiu uma vontade fora do comum de tirar as peças que ainda residiam no corpo dela. _"Malfoy, Malfoy, Deixe de ser tarado. o que ela vai pensar de você?"_ Ele realmente estava preocupado com o que a Weasley iria pensar dele? _"Ela é um Weasley. Uma Weasley gostosa, mais só uma Weasley. E ainda é pobretona." _Seu Super-ego falava mais alto.

Ele tentava convencer á si mesmo. Deixou a vontade de lado, Quando ia se levantar para pegar as compressas de água quente, Gina o segurou pela gravata e puxou ele para si.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... - Ela estava delirando com ele? Seria mesmo possível? - Não,não me deixe aqui sozinha...

-Calma... Eu só vou ali pagar uma compressas. Você quer água? - Perguntou atencioso.

-Não... Não.. Eu só quero você... - E o abraçou com força - Só você...

Ele não podia resistir. Não á ela. A abraçou com força. E com um carinho que ele não sabia que tinha dentro de si. Como ele nunca percebera essa Weasley? Ele era uma preciosidade. Não era como as outras garotas.

Mas ela estava delirando. É claro que ela não _queria_ ele. Ele não podia ficar se aproveitando de uma garota naquele estado. Alias, podia sim. Com qualquer outra garota. Mais não com ela. Não com Gina Weasley. Ele fez menção de se soltar, quando ela puxou-o para si, novamente. Ela segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos pequenas, e puxou-a para mais perto, o beijando. Ele queria resistir, mais não conseguia. Entregou-se aos _caprichos da Weasley_, e continuou beijando-a. Até ele voltar à sanidade, e se soltar dela.

- Não me deixe sozinha, Malfoy... Por favor... - Ela continuava delirando de febre.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, Weasley.

- Malfoy... eu... eu te amo. Você me ama também?

Ele sabia que ela não se lembraria de absolutamente nada do acontecido daquela noite, então ele decidiu ceder aos caprichos da ruiva. Ele tentava se enganar, pensando que era um capricho dela.

- Eu também te amo. E pode me chamar de Draco, Gina. - Ele disse em no tom mais carinhoso que conseguira.

Ele a abraçou deitando ao seu lado na cama, até ela adormecer. Acontecendo isso, ele se soltou dos braços dela e foi pegar as compressas - que já estavam frias, devido ao tempo perdido. _"nem tão perdido assim."_ pensou ele. Foi à cozinha e esquentou a água **novamente** . Pegou as compressas e foi cobrindo a pele macia da Weasley. Ficou fazendo isso á noite inteira, até que a febre dela passou. Ele adormeceu sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Gina acordou de sopetão na madrugada, se cobriu com um lençol, e viu um Malfoy dormindo todo torto na poltrona ao lado. Continuava com frio, mesmo com todos aqueles cobertores, viu Malfoy, descoberto. _"ele deve estar morrendo de frio. coitado"_ Pensou Gina. Ela estava se importando com ele? Não. Era só algo passageiro. Tentou se enganar. Levantou-se da cama, foi até Draco, Quer dizer... Malfoy, Pegou sua varinha e conjurou um feitiço para que **MALFOY** levitasse até a cama. Deitando ele lá. Ficou o observando por um tempo. - Ele era realmente bonito.

Tinha um corpo... Bíceps, Tríceps, Fórceps, e todos os "_ceps_" bem definidos. Os cabelos são os mais loiros possíveis, nariz fino, e os olhos... Que olhos! Duas orbes azuis acinzentados. Como Malfoy conseguia ser desprezível e arrogante, e ao mesmo tempo atencioso e carinhoso? A visão de Gina sobre Dra... MALFOY tinha mudado definitivamente. Pois como ela pode continuar a odiar a pessoa que salvou sua vida? E ainda foi tão atencioso com ela? Ela não podia. E não o faria.

Mas não era hora de fazer ou não fazer nada. Olhou o relógio, eram 2:15 da manhã. Ela decidiu deitar-se na cama. Olhou para Malfoy mais um vez, e viu que ele estava tremendo de frio. Pegou um dos muitos cobertores que tinham em cima da cama, e o cobriu. Aproximou-se do rosto dele, e o acariciou com a mão... Ela o tocou com carinho. Não um carinho qualquer, um carinho especial. Ele deu um beijinho na bochecha rosada de Malfoy, como um agradecimento. E Deitou-se ao lado dele. Voltou á dormir.

Draco acordou assustado. _"Será que a Weasley está bem?"_ Pensou rapidamente. Olhou para os lados e reparou que não estava mais na poltrona. Estava na cama. E Com Gina deitada ao seu lado. _"como eu vim parar aqui?"_ perguntou-se assustado. Ele se acalmou quando olhou para Gina. Ela lhe dava uma sensação de calma, leveza.Ele pousou a mão sobre a testa dela e viu que não tinha mais febre. E também percebeu que já devia estar quase na hora das primeiras aulas. Levantou-se rápido mais silenciosamente, para não acordá-la, e foi para o banheiro, tomar um banho.

Saiu do banho, Estava só de toalha e foi procurar o seu uniforme. _"Merda! logo agora?"_ O uniforme ainda estava molhado. E o pior, o de Gina também. Como eles sairiam dali?

- Bom dia, Weasley.

- Hum... - Disse Gina espreguiçando-se -Bom dia, Malfoy. MALFOY? - Ela tomou um susto ao ver Malfoy só de toalha. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente. E recompondo-se do susto, tornou a sentar na cama.

- Olha... Eu só te acordei para te dizer que já está quase na hora das nossas aulas, e os nossos uniformes estão molhados, ou melhor, encharcados. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer.

Gina percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero. Coçou a cabeça... Tentou pensar em algo... Mais nenhuma solução vinha em sua mente.

- Eu não sei Malfoy. - Disse ela desanimada - Ho, meu Deus, o que vamos fazer? Já devem estar sentindo a nossa falta... - Disse ela desesperada. - E se nos encontrarem aqui, juntos, e nesses trages? O que vão pensar?

Draco olhou para ela e para ele e começou a rir. Rir não, Gargalhar.

- Do que você está rindo, Malfoy? - Disse Gina zangada

- Olhe os nossos trages, Weasley... Você deitada na cama, só com a roupa íntima. Eu só de toalha de banho... você não sabe mesmo o que vão pensar? - Disse ele rindo ainda mais. Ela o olhou com repreensão e raiva.

- Olha aqui. Você deve estar muito acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, mais eu não. - Ela teve uma idéia. Uma santa idéia. - Me traga as nossas roupas aqui. - Ela meio que ordenou. Ele trouxe.

- Aqui estão, _mademoiselle_ . - Ele brincou sarcástico.

- _Merci monsieur!_ - Ela o olhou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Eu não sabia que os Weasley falavam francês - Riu ele debochado.

- Sei fazer muito mais do que você imagina...

- _Je ne veux pas imaginer, je veux voir_- Ele ergueu a sobrancelha - _est-ce que vous voulez me montrer_

- Seu metido. Só por que o meu francês não é tão bom assim. - Ela bufou.

E Ele percebeu que tinha falado uma grande burrice. "Ainda bem que ela não entendeu..." /i . Ele não queria falar esse tipo de coisa para ela. Não para ela. Mas ele era um Malfoy, não é mesmo? Ele tinha que estragar, ou pelo menos -tentar- estragar tudo. Mas prometeu á si mesmo que não iria estragar tudo. Não dessa vez.

- Me passe logo essas roupas, Malfoy.

- Tome. Espero que a sua idéia seja boa. Se não estamos ferrados.

Ela conjurou um feitiço que secou as roupas em um instante. Ele olhou para ela, meio bobo. Meio surpreendido.

- Não disse que eu fazia muito mais do que você imagina? - Ela desdenhou

- Eu já sabia que você era uma bruxa fantástica. -Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, que Fez as pernas de Gina tremerem. E ela corou até o último fio de cabelo. Era incrível o que uma simples frase de Draco fazia.

- Tá... Vamos logo nos trocar... -Disse ela, sem jeito, mudando de assunto.

- _En premier les dames_ - Ele apontou para o banheiro, e disse de uma forma que Gina não pode deixar de sorrir.

- _Remerciez-vous, monsieur_ - Disse ela, tímida.

Pouco tempo depois, estavam os dois prontos,Gina estava arrumadíssima, e Draco também. Os dois saíram da cabana, e Draco enfeitiçou a chave, e os dois começaram a caminhada até Hogwarts. Uma caminhada longa...

Que demoraria mais ou menos uma hora. Mas com o estado da perna de Gina, demoraria mais... Gina estava andando muito devagar, e tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Você está bem? - Draco perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim. Eu estou bem... -Ela mentiu. A dor estava forte, mas ela só queria chegar a Hogwarts.

- Tem certeza? Você está com uma cara...

- A única que eu tenho. Por acaso sou tão feia assim? -Ela bufou irritada.

- Imagina... Você é uma das bruxas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. - Ela corou violentamente.

- Pare com esses elogios baratos, Malfoy. Se você ainda não percebeu, eu não sou mais uma das suas bonequinhas de pano, que você fala, e elas te dão. Se manca. - Ela alfinetou.

- É mesmo. Você é bem mais raivosa que todas elas juntas. - Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Você deve conhecer cada aspecto delas muito bem, não é? Afinal, já traçou quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts... - Ela bufou.

- Eu não costumo falar com as garotas quando estamos juntos, sabe, tem coisa muito mais interessante para fazer... - Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, em um tom sugestivo.

- Deve ser, canalha de jeito que você é, já devia estar mais que acostumado com isso. Tua fama te procede. Não deixa passar uma...

- Hum, prestando atenção à notícias sobre mim, Weasley? Interessada na minha pessoa?

- Nunca. Você não se manca? Se acha o gostosão de Hogwarts. Não vê que você não tem chance comigo. Aliás, eu adoraria atirar alguns dardos em uma foto sua que e tenho pregada a um alvo... - Ela sequer olhou para ele.

- Eu não sabia que sua fixação por mim chegava a esse ponto.

- Vai muito além do que você imagina, Malfoy. - Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele.

- Hum, Eu não sabia que Weasleys se interessavam por Malfoys.

- E quem disse que eu estou interessada por você?- Ela olhou com cara de desinteresse

- Já te disseram que você tem vocação para irritar os outros? - Ele a olhou seriamente

- Já. Mais eu nunca escutei. -Ela levantou os ombros. Ambos riram

Gina e Draco continuaram a andar, ambos pensando no que tinham feito um pelo outro, ontem á noite. Draco salvando a vida de Gina, e Gina cuidando de Draco. Era um marco. De repente Gina sentiu uma forte dor na perna. E parou bruscamente, se apoiando em uma árvore.

- AI! - Uma expressão de dor se contraíra no pequeno e delicado rosto de Gina.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, sem se importar em transparecer preocupação. - Você está bem?

- Não.Malfoy, tá doendo muito. Muito. - Ela começou a chorar de dor. Estava sentindo uma dor, não como sentiu antes, havia piorado. O machucado não tinha cicatrizado, e com o esforço, deve ter acontecido algo.

- Não chore. Venha, me de a mão, e vamos nos apressar, já estamos quase chegando.

- NÃO! Está doendo muito. Eu não consigo andar. Ai... -Ela tinha uma expressão de dor no olhar, que Draco não podia ficar parado. E ele não ficou. -Mais uma vez- ele a pegou no colo. Dessa vez, com muito mais cuidado, mais carinho e atenção. Ela não ousou reclamar, pois ela estava entorpecida de dor. Draco começou a correr com ela no colo, tomando o máximo de cuidado com o caminho. Estava correndo há minutos, quando avistou Hogwarts.

Entrou no castelo correndo, e sem se importar com os olhares curiosos, que eram poucos... Muito poucos. Mas Draco não podia parar para olhar besteiras. Ele tinha uma ruiva no colo, morrendo de dor. Á levou para ala hospitalar.

* * *

N/A: Oooow! eu tinha que postar essa fic aqui, minha única long... Ela está sem beta, e como já foi feita há muito tempo (minha primeira fanfic, que vergonha) eu aina vou revisá-la. 

Se você gostou da fic, e quer ler mais, clica no meu perfil e deixe uma autora feliz. Se não gostou, clica no meu perfil e veja se minhas utras fics te convencem. E pode soltar o verbo xD

O que Draco diz em Fracês para a Gina na cabana é: "Eu não quero imaginar, eu quero ver." "Você quer me mostrar?" ...

Já tenho caps prontos, esperando por **REVIEWS** para serem postados. tchan tchan tchan!

Beijos


End file.
